


The Doctor and The Nurse

by TTLUV1012



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTLUV1012/pseuds/TTLUV1012
Summary: Hospital AU - Doctor Law wants to get freaky with Nurse Luffy.Enjoy!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 79





	The Doctor and The Nurse

Because today was the slowest most uneventful day at the hospital, everyone had left but left a doctor and nurse there just in case something happened.

Doctor Trafalgar Law and Nurse Luffy.

You see, Law has had his watchful eyes on Nurse Luffy for quite some time now. The way Luffy would stumble terribly due to someone else's misgivings but not dropping not one prescription due to his intriguing flexibility. This interested Law. He wanted to see just how flexible Luffy could be.

So when Law heard they would be the only people in the hospital today, he couldn't have been happier and more horny.

Law was walking down the hall when he saw Nurse Luffy leaning against the receptionist desk, his back to Law, looking through patient files.

Law smirked and walked behind Luffy silently and pressed his front on Luffy's back.

Luffy jumped and turned and saw it was Law and sighed in relief, "Oh. Thank God it's just you, Torao."

Law smirked and said, "Who did you think it was, Luffy-ya?"

Luffy made a thoughtful expression then pouted and said, "I don't know. The boogeyman or something. I just didn't expect you to come up behind me like that."

Law got closer to Luffy and whispered in his hear, "Like what, Luffy-ya?" Luffy blushed furiously and stuttered, "I-I-I-I guess l-l-like this."

Law hummed in Luffy's ear and grabbed his waist. Luffy gasped when he felt Law's erection poking his thigh.

"You made me like this, Luffy-ya," Law said as he nibbled on Luffy's ear. Luffy whimpered slightly at the sensation. He has always been interested in Law but never thought he would ever get anywhere with his feelings. 

Law smirked at Luffy's whimpers and started to kiss and suck down Luffy's jaw and neck. Luffy couldn't stop his moans from pouring out when Law started to suck and bite on his sweet spot.

Law was satisfied with the mark on Luffy's neck and imagined the many more marks he plant on Luffy's soft and delectable skin. Law picked Luffy up bridal style and walked to the hospital room across the receptionist desk. Law threw Luffy on the hospital bed softly and closed the curtains and locked the doors. Law knew they were the only ones in the hospital but he wanted absolutely NO interruptions.

Law turned around and crawled to Luffy. Luffy was flustered but allowed Law to kiss him. Law nibbled on Luffy's lip until he was granted access. Law's tongue entered Luffy's mouth and tasted all of Luffy just then. Luffy moaned sensually and that was enough to send Law over the edge.

Law started unbuttoning Luffy's uniform and slid off Luffy's tight black briefs, leaving on his white thigh high socks. Law then side off his shoes and shirt then slowly took off his pants and boxers to tease Luffy. Luffy whimpered at the sight as his penis slowly started to to get hard.

Law started to softly kiss Luffy from his ear all the way to his chest. Law took hold of the hard buds on Luffy's chest, biting and sucking. Luffy bit his lip to keep in the loud moans waiting to erupt from him.

Law saw this and smirked and said, "Don't silence those beautiful sounds, Luffy-ya."

Luffy didn't hesitate to moan loudly when Law started biting his Nipples again. As Law was doing this, he started to slowly jack Luffy off with his free hand. This made Luffy moan even louder and shuddering from the sensations.

"Ahhhhh-mmmmm-T-T-orao!M-M-More! Please," Luffy managed to moan out.

Law smirked and let go of Luffy's nipples only to speed his hand in jacking Luffy off. Law put three fingers in front of Luffy and told him, "Suck."

Luffy was hesitant but started to suck and bob on Law's fingers, slathering them in saliva. 

Law took his fingers out of Luffy's mouth. Law lightly kissed down from Luffy's chest until he reached Luffy's cock. Law slowly sucked Luffy's erection and Luffy moaned loudly in pleasure. While Luffy was distracted, Law entered in one slick finger into Luffy's pink, virgin hole. Luffy gasped at the sudden intrusion.

Law sucked Luffy off and thrusted into Luffy in many directions until Luffy moaned loudly and arched his back.

"Found it," Law thought. He added another finger and repeatedly hit Luffy's prostate. After a couple more thrusts, Luffy moaned out to Law, "T-Torao! I'-I-I'm c-cuming!"

Law hummed on Luffy's penis and thrusted his now 4 fingers into Luffy harder. The immense amount of pleasure coarsing throughout Luffy's body was enough to send him over the edge and cum into Law's mouth with an arched back and a silent moan.

Law swallowed all of Luffy's milk and smirked. Law pulled Luffy's thighs closer to his erection and put Luffy's legs on his shoulders. Luffy nodded urgently with lust and desire in his eyes.

Law slowly thrusted his 10 inch cock into Luffy's tight hole, inch by inch. Luffy whimpered sensually in both pain and pleasure. When Law was fully in, Luffy was groaning in pleasure and moved a little to urge Law to move. But Law only smirked and took out his cock until only the tip was him and quickly slammed into Luffy. 

Luffy screamed in ecstasy, lust, and love. Luffy had always watched Law and secretly daydreamed about this moment but never actually thought it would happen. 

Law kept thrusting in Luffy hard and in different directions until he found Luffy's prostate again. Suddenly, Luffy arched his back and screamed, "Oh my gosh! There! W-What is that?!"

Law smirked, once again, and said to Luffy, "That right there, Luffy-ya, is my new best friend." Law pulled out until only his tip was in and slammed back into Luffy's prostate. Luffy arched his back higher and moaned even louder.

Law continued to slam into Luffy's prostate, fast and deep. Luffy came up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Law's shoulders, with his legs still on his shoulders, too.  
"So flexible," Law thought as he bounced Luffy in his lap. Luffy moaned and whimpered softly into his neck. "T-Torao. Torao," Luffy moaned. "Yes, Luffy-ya," Law groaned out. Being inside of Luffy was just so good. "More, Torao! More," Luffy loudly moaned. Luffy unraveled off of Law's shoulders and pushed him on the bed. Luffy raised up until only Law's tip was in a slammed down.

Luffy and Law groaned.

Luffy kept slamming down on Law and Law was thrusting up, meeting Luffy halfway. 

"C-cuming! I'm c-cuming, Torao," Luffy moaned. Law grabbed Luffy's untouched erection and started jacking him off. Luffy moaned louder.

"I'm close,too, Luffy-ya," Law said. Law hit Luffy's prostate one last time and that was all it took for Luffy to let go. Luffy screamed, arched his back, and came all over Law's hand and chest. Law came soon after Luffy clenched around him so tightly. 

Luffy rode out of his orgasm and laid his head on Law's chest. Law wrapped his arms around and slowly slid out of Luffy, making them both moan.

"Torao," Luffy said. Law responded, "Yes, Luffy-ya?" 

"I love you. Like . . . a lot. Will you go out with me," Luffy said, raising up to look Law in the eyes. Law's eyes widened. He didn't expect things to escalate so quickly. Of course he loved Luffy-ya, too, but he planned on asking him out himself.

Law smirked, "I'll only go out with you if you go out with me." Luffy made a confused face at Law and said, "You say weird things, Torao. I'll go out go out with you, though. But I want to go to a buffet. MESHIIIIIII!"

Law smiled for the first time in a while and hugged Luffy tighter. "Of course, Luffy-ya," Law said, "Anything for my lovely nurse."


End file.
